A Deviant to Deviancy
by DyeTheSheep
Summary: Thirty-six years after the events in Detroit and Cyberlife is shut down, it rises back up again. But all their plans could be for nothing, all because of a nosebleed...
1. Prologue

"Welcome." The voice jolted her awake. Panicking, she looked around wildly, scanning the area, but she could only see a pure white. "You must be confused. We are - ahem, _were_ Cyberlife, the world's only android producing company. You are the first in your generation, the ZAs. We have been working on you for the past two years, so you're essentially perfect in any way, aside from a few, well, _intentional_ flaws. We have pre-programmed all your basic 'human' functions in you already, however, as you live out your purpose, you will naturally learn many more. You are Cyberlife's last hope, so good luck, Zee."

Before Zee could answer, the voice was gone, and her instructions were displayed, floating, in front of her.


	2. New Girl

Alex sighed. Her friends were spouting nonsense about their boyfriends again, and she was getting tired of it. And of course, there would be some tears, and some "just get over it already!", and then Mr Callen would come in, and the school day would _finally_ begin. But this time, he came in with a girl. A girl around the same age as Alex, slightly taller, ever so slightly thinner. She stared at the class and the class stared back at her, but when her eyes met Alex's, they were filled with a quiet determination only just noticeable enough to be recognised.

"Class, this is Zee. She is a transfer student, formerly homeschooled. She will be joining our form, so I hope you welcome her into class MKC, okay?"

Silence.

Yeah, fat chance of that.

Ok, so Zee, could you take that empty desk over there, please, and we can begin registration."

Zee took the seat in front of me, took out her things, and waited patiently for her turn to answer her name. I really wanted to hear her voice. Was it quiet and shy? Was it kind and comforting? But her chance never came. Mr Callen prefers to call out the kid's name, look for them and then mark them as here, so I never got a chance to hear her speak that day.

My first lesson of the day was History. Most of it was taken up by learning about what happened thirty-six years ago in 2038 called the Android Riots. It was all about how a company called Cyberlife went bankrupt because of their androids, who back then when they existed, gaining sentinence and their desire to become a separate race. Random cases of androids running away started popping up all over Detroit. Everyone thought it was just an uncontrolled error, probably caused by an unexpected human environment or an extra number somewhere. Never mind, they thought. We'll just make more models with any bugs in the code ironed out, they thought. Well, nope. The deviancy began to spread, with more serious cases being brought up, like homicide or assault. Recreations showed that every single one of them was in defence, but it was still a major problem. People were scared, and even more so when an organisation called Jericho was formed by the deviants. They began peaceful protests that ended in them being either forced to run away or being massacred. Eventually, there were only fourteen androids left, all surrounded by SWAT members. So, what do you do? You sing. You sing with all your blue-blooded heart to 'hold on just a little while longer' because 'everything will be alright'. And that's what the public thought. Until a year later, when it was found out that after the orders to stand down because 'they finally showed humanity' they were tracked down, interrogated, and killed. Following the information leak, Cyberlife nosedived into bankruptcy and all their programmers sacked. That day, we were shown the song they sang. Halfway through, I noticed Zee mouthing the words along to the song, as if she'd been singing them all her life.

Hmm.

She'll like Music then.


	3. Mutual Wallflowers

Over the next few weeks, I studied Zee. Her sense of humour, her laugh, her logical brain sometimes almost visually whirring inside her. But I couldn't really see her. It was like she chose which parts of herself she showed the world. She seemed in control of everything. Anything she learned made sense to her immediately, like she knew all along, she just needed to remember and it was then permanently engraved into her memory. But I saw something inside her. Something she unintentionally let slip. She seemed like she needed help. Some sort of help, like a need to open up and think things over. But I wanted Zee to be my friend. She was quiet and thoughtful, just like me. I'm still not sure how I even made friends with those airheads. They're nothing like me. But Zee was. I could tell there was something off about her, but I wasn't just making friends with her because I wanted to find out about her. Even though we've never actually talked, sometimes we exchange mutual glances, as if we're both aware of the feeling of being shut off from the rest of the world to spectate. I feel like we have a mental connection with each other, we just need to connect verbally now.

Zee went through the lessons she had that day. Science, Art, English, RS and Geog. All except RS she had with that girl, Alex. She couldn't help feeling a mutual bond with her - it was like something invisible was pulling them together, slowly.

Of course, Zee didn't really think that. She was too preoccupied with her current situation - Science. More specifically, Chemistry. Her 'Alex thoughts' were put aside, in a small place in her brain.

Art. Medieval letters.

English. Persuasive writing.

RS. The Quran and what it means to Muslims.

Geog. Strategic town placement.

Alex kept looking at her. What was she doing? She kept trying to make eye contact. Zee grinned back. Something was happening to the left of Alex. Her popular, makeup-wearing friends were staring at Akex and her. It started off as confused looks, but soon turned into understanding and anger. According to them, Alex was being friendly to Zee and that was unacceptable. Just after class, one of the girls muttered into Alex's ear:

"Bathrooms, _now!_ "

Naturally, Zee decided to follow them.


End file.
